turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Gold
You know, it does seem odd that gold and its acquisition have never been central to any HT storylines. No short stories on El Dorado, no interstellar merchants who use it to overawe some primitive alien species, no alchemists (well, Edward Kelley, but he only gets a page or two). Turtle Fan 04:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Is it worth mentioning the Camp Determination guards stealing the gold fillings from inmates' bodies? 03:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Hardly. We could link to gold in the article on Camp Determination, though. Turtle Fan 04:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Gold in Topanga and the Chatsworth Lancers According to the Cladded US Coins article, Gold along with Silver were good for using after The Change, but even the "metal-sandwich coins" retained some value since no one could make them any more. Is the article referring to Gold coins, nuggets, or bricks? Would this information about Gold be worth adding to the article? -- 20:40, October 27, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :The story doesn't say specifically but in context I would take it to mean gold and silver coins. Whether they were old coins looted or scavenged from pre-change collectors or newly minted from melted silverware and gold objects, I can't say. Perhaps a short sub-section on the return of specie exchange for trade might be warranted. Anyone else? ML4E (talk) 23:04, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::You have the advantage as you've read the story. I read the first trilogy, but I don't recall anything about currency. TR (talk) 00:01, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I have even less to offer, I'm afraid. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:08, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :My question is more to do with the Literary Comment about gold (and silver) being plot driven. In "Topanga" it is incidental to the plot. However, as I said, trade has gone back to hard currency and to barter within small communities. Does that warrant a sub-section for each? ML4E (talk) 17:55, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, I get it. I would say leave it under the comment given it's relatively incidental nature. TR (talk) 18:04, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Gold in "Liberating Alaska" I see that JCC created a sub-section within the Gold article and a number of "Gold (Liberating Alaska)" redirects within other articles. However, TR removed at least one of them leaving the link to just "gold". My question is whether the sub-section here is worth keeping? If so, then the LA redirect should be created. ML4E (talk) 17:01, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :I only created a Liberating Alaska section for Gold because Nome (aka Siknazuak) became a boom town in the early 20th century as a result of gold being found in the region. With Siknazuak becoming a boomtown as a result of gold, I'm pretty sure that is notable enough for it to be keep on the article. As for the redirects, I have noticed even after I created a section here on the article that the other articles with gold redirected for LA are still red linked. Either I didn't link those properly and I apologize for that, or it's a small mistake that will fix itself in a day or two. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:10, July 10, 2018 (UTC) ::The redirect is a red-link because, while the sub-section has been created, the actual redirect has not. You need to click on a red-link and then follow the directions to actually create it. The format, in this case, would be one line like this: #REDIRECT Gold#Gold in "Liberating Alaska" After that, all red-links are active and changed to blue-links (unless there is a typo). ML4E (talk) 17:02, July 10, 2018 (UTC) :It's real strength as a plot-point is that Stalin wants to turn Siknazuak into a labor camp specifically to squeeze all the remaining gold out, and we learn at the end of the story that the Bolsheviks did start doing that in their short reign. So, I think I will reverse myself and say that a section is worthwhile and a redirect should be created. TR (talk) 14:31, July 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I forgot that Stalin wanted the remaining gold in Siknazuak. As for the red links for gold, it looks like either someone else edited those articles or the links sorted themselves out naturally. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 12:10, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :::No, as I said above, the redirects need to be created. I did so just before I posted the comment. ML4E (talk) 16:33, July 11, 2018 (UTC)